Never Ending
by bsbgurlie
Summary: About Hitomi and Van.......... I just finished the story. Hope you like it! (Plz R&R)
1. Never Ending

Never Ending  
  
ch 1  
part1  
  
  
Hitomi arrived back on Earth and went straight home.   
She cryed for him in her sleep, but she had chosen.....she had chosen  
to go back to Earth, and that she loved Van enough to let him go.  
However, deep in her heart she felt nothing but sorrow. The emptiness  
consumed her. She was happy, that she was back on Earth. She was  
getting homesick, and missed her family and friend so much. But  
couldn't help but feel something was missing......something she had  
left back on Gaea.  
  
  
While walking to school a couple weeks later Hitomi had almost   
entered a state of depression. She hadn't had a goodnights   
sleep since she arrived back from Gaea. When she did get even a   
wink of sleep, all she dreamt about memories about the one she  
loved and her other friends. Hitomi arrived to school in a daze.  
Even Yukari couldn't get through to her. It was like she was  
in a trance.  
  
  
"Hitomi, are you all right?" Yukari asken concerned.  
  
"huh?.... oooo Yukari I didn't knowyou were there," Hitomi replied.  
"I'm okay"  
  
"Oh, So Hitomi what was that column of light all abpout?" Yukari  
asked trying to cheer her friend up.  
  
"Nothing Yukari, Please don't ask me about that!!!" Hitomi panicked  
"I'm sorry it's just it's really hard for me to think about."  
  
"Oh... well that's ok Hitomi!" Yukari replied cheerfully and  
went to her class.  
  
Hitomi felt that the only way she could be back to her normal self was  
to forget all about Gaea. Of course she promised Van to never  
forget him always. He'd be in the back of her mind for all of  
eternity. But still she had to make an effort to have a better life  
and get back into the groove of things.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
(Gaea)  
  
  
To keep his mind off the matters that ached his heart, he busied  
himself with rebuilding Fanelia. Van had himself tied into getting   
his kingdom back in order, as well as perfecting his swordsmanship.  
But even all that couldn't keep his mind off of Hitomi. He would   
occasionally find himself daydreaming about the "good old days".   
Although it had only been two weeks, Van felt like he'd last seen  
Hitomi centuries ago. Days went crawling by and there wasn't a moment   
in his busy day that he'd stop thinking about Hitomi, and the time   
the spent together.  
  
Merle hated to see the pain in Van's eyes, they didn't have the lively  
sparkle they once had. Although Merle seemed to dislike Hitomi, she  
missed her too. Most of all she was worried about Van. She understood  
the way Van felt about Hitomi, but wat puzzled her was that Van never   
confessed that he loved her. And now she'll never know.  
  
Van would unconsciously gaze at the mystic moon mesmerized by the   
strength and beauty it with holded. And on that planet lived the   
most beautiful crature of all the universe. It wasn't Van that was   
the Angel, to Van Hitomi is.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
To both Van and Hitomi the Love and Pain of lose will be Never Ending. 


	2. Longing

Longing  
  
Part 1  
Ch2  
  
Van would wish every second of the day, for Hitomi to suddenly  
appear in that powerful column of light. And of course it would  
never come true, for Van had the pendant that allowed Hitomi to   
travel to Gaea. He hated himself for ever letting the one he   
loved slip away, now that he understood it was love. Sure   
everything in Gaea was peaceful and the people seemed happy,   
which made King Van happy as well. However, the pain will never   
subside. Van came to the conclusion that he'd never be truly happy  
without Hitomi by his side, at least he'd be happy for her.   
He would always wonder what she'd be doing on the mystical planet  
"Earth" as Hitomi called it. Van would still wish that Hitomi would  
be happy with her chosen path.  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi would always wonder what Van was doing and what Fanelia look   
like. So many questions ran through mind, and what depressed her   
even more was the fact that she'd never be able to answer these   
questions. Through all her attempts to forget Gaea, she'd be finding   
more and more memories about what had happened all that time she  
was in the war. She thought back to the time she had returned to   
Earth and couldn't spent a day away from Van. Everything reminded   
her of him, and that faithful day she went back to him. How could she  
spend the rest of her life away form Van if she couldn't spent 24   
hours away from him?  
  
She wanted to see him again and tell him that she loves him, and that  
she'd never leave him. Although her heart cried out to return to Gaea  
she couldn't, how could she? She didn't have the pendant. What if Van   
was happy without her?   
  
The day she left Gaea, she found out just how true her love for Van   
was. But now she had to let go of her newly found love. She would   
be starring in to space at school, and everytime she did it would feel  
like it was reality. That's what kept her holding on.  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Fanelia was rebuilding nicely, the palace was almost done and the people  
came filtering in. It was once again prosperous.   
  
I wish Hitomi could see this, Van thought as he watched the workers  
put the finishing touches on the palace.   
  
  
Why couldn't I have told her how I feel? Van questioned himself for the  
thousandth time.  
  
"I am going to tell her," Van exclaimed. "Hitomi I'm going to see you  
again."   
  
And with that his wings were spread, he went flying like a speeding bullet.  
Without a care in the world he went soaring through the sky, straight   
to the Mystic Moon. With the pendant glowing around his neck.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
(Earth Night-time)  
  
  
Hitomi had felt restless and couldn't sleep. So she pulled on some sweats  
and sneaked out, making sure not to wake anyone. She walked through the   
chili air, to the racetrack where she first encountered Van. She took   
her stance and ran with everything she had. A flash of light filled   
the night sky, blinding her. When Hitomi regained her sight all she saw  
was the angelic creature standing before her.   
  



	3. Once Again

  
  
  
There he was the angel, her angel. He stood there not saying a word,  
starring into her emerald green eyes.  
  
"V..... Van?" Hitomi said breaking the silence. She couldn't tell   
is she was dreaming, was he an illusion?  
  
"Van.... is that you?" Hitomi gasped, only to be answered by the howl  
of the wind. Causing a signle white feather to fall from his megestic  
wings.  
  
He had a loss of words, just standing there starring at the girl he  
had most longed for. He strived to say what he had come for, only   
to open his mouth and close it once again.  
  
"Hitomi....." was all that escaped his lips.  
  
It was him! Hitomi's mind screamed. Her heart pounded in her chest.  
It was Van!  
  
  
She lunged toward him surprising him with her embrace. Tears stained  
her face, her dreams and wishes had come true.  
  
"Van.......I've missed you," Hitomi exclaimed bringing him closer as  
to make sure he was real.  
  
"I missed you too," Van replied as they broke apart.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Hitomi wondered.  
  
"Your pendant guided me to you," Van simply replied.  
  
His wings shot into his back only leaving a few feathers behind. it  
had been a month since they last seen each other. They talked about  
everything, from Gaea to the friends they met during their journey.  
The darkness that once engulfed them had subsided, dawn was breaking.  
The sun rose above the mountains, making Van squint at the beautiful   
view. It was even more beautiful with Hitomi, the girl that stole   
his heart beside him. They were together once again, and that's all  
that mattered.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
They stood on the middle of the racetrack in silence, content with each  
others presence. It had come to the time where Van had to go back to   
Fanelia. He had to leave his teenage life behind and become Fanelia's  
king once again. This was the chance to tell Hitomi how he felt.   
  
A lump formed in his throat, his hearted started to beat faster then it   
had ever beaten before.   
  
"Hitomi, I want to say something to you before I leave" Van started   
nervously.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Hitomi replied.  
  
"Hitomi....... I........I......I love...... you" Van stuttered as he  
blurted the words out.  
  
He could see the shock in her eyes, making his heart sink. His heart  
felt like it was about to shatter. He didn't want hear her response.  
  
  
"Van......I........."   
  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
  
  



	4. The way it should be

"Van.......I..............love you too," Hitomi replied.  
  
  
He was in heaven, just hearing those three little words. Those words  
revitalized his heart. The next thing they knew they were in each   
others arms. Joyous that they both felt the same way, they love  
each other.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Van didn't know what to do. He knew he had to return to Fanelia. But  
how could he lose Hitomi again?  
  
"Hitomi, I have to go" Van said softly as the pendant began to glow.  
He fulfilled his mission.  
  
  
"wait............ I want to go with you," Hitomi replied to the unsaid  
question lingering in Van's mind. "The truth is I can't live without  
you."  
  
With the last word said, the light engulfed them raising them toward   
the sky.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
(Fanelia)  
  
  
It was exactly five years since Hitomi had last been on Earth. It was  
five years since Hitomi and Van confessed their love.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Hitomi had been walking in the courtyard for the past half hour  
admiring nature. She often loved these walks alone, only to be left  
with her thoughts. But today Van soon joined her as they walked in  
silence.  
  
"Hitomi, I have a question to ask you," Van said breaking the silence  
as they stopped walking.  
  
"yes Van, I'm listening," Hitomi replied.  
  
"Hitomi five years ago, I told you I love you...... I still very much  
do.......... I guess..... my question to you is......... ummmmmmm......  
would you like to be Fanelia's queen?" Van stammered.  
  
Hitomi already knew the answer to that question, she knew that years  
ago. She had dreamt about it... that he would ask her to be Fanelia's  
queen.... his queen.  
  
All Hitomi could do was smile and nod. The only word that was uttered   
was a radiant 'yes'.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
(three months later)  
  
  
With the last 'i do' Van placed a ring onto his beautiful brides finger.  
A ring, a symbol with no edges. Perfect for a love that will   
never end. A love that will last for all of eternity. The never   
ending love between Van and Hitomi. There it was Van and Hitomi   
Fanel. The way it should be. 


End file.
